O vôo da Fênix
by Hamiko0
Summary: A fera de fogo desceu dos céus e voou rasante pela Terra. Assim diziam as reportagens em pelo menos quarenta países. Alguns acreditam ser o Apocalipse.
1. Chapter 1

A fera de fogo desceu dos céus e voou rasante pela Terra. Assim diziam as reportagens em pelo menos quarenta países.

Aconteceu na linha do Equador, chamando a atenção da humanidade e rendendo repetitivas reportagens nas emissoras de televisão. As histórias foram contadas e recontadas em diferentes versões. Poucos conseguiram ver efetivamente o fenômeno. Pouquíssimos sabem descrever com exatidão.

Os astrônomos falavam de um cometa, os sacerdotes no apocalipse. Em todo o caso...

Os céus ficaram marcados por uma ave de fogo que desceu, cortando o ar.

* * *

**O VÔO DA FÊNIX**

**-o-**

Guadalajara, México.

Natalia Romanov, mais conhecida como Viúva Negra, acompanhava o jornal da noite sentada no sofá de num hotel suburbano. Em suas mãos, uma tigela com comida chinesa e alguns hashis. O celular, jogado à sua direita, tocou o tema de lago dos cisnes numa versão remixada e a espiã se viu obrigada a largar os hashis para atender. Olhou o visor e ao perceber quem era, colocou-o no ouvido.

_ Oi, Clint.

_ Não vai perguntar como achei o seu hotel?

_ Não deve ter sido difícil. Eu não estou escondida. Só descansando da última missão.

_ Sendo assim, pedirei pra entrar.

_ Vá em frente. _ Disse sorrindo antes de desligar o celular e se levantar do sofá.

Deixou a tigela em cima da mesa de centro e se dirigiu ao espelho do banheiro para dar uma rápida olhada no próprio estado. Ajeitou o decote do hobbie e passou rapidamente a mão pelos cabelos até se julgar apresentável.

O interfone tocou avisando a chegada do visitante e, segundos depois, Clinton Barton - o Gavião Arqueiro - já estava batendo em sua porta.

_ Oi? _ Cumprimentou o espião assim que a mulher o deixou entrar _ Fiquei sabendo sobre o sucesso de sua missão na Guatemala. Tirando uma folga?

_ Acho que estou merecendo. E você?

_ Livrando-me do sufoco que está os Estados Unidos.

O telejornal passou a dar notícias de âmbito internacional e dentre elas se sobressaiu a que mostrava uma fila se formando na entrada de um prédio público da cidade de Nova York.

_"... uma vez que essa nova lei entrou em vigor, as pessoas com habilidades sobre humanas são obrigadas a se registrar, fornecendo todos os dados requeridos no momento da entrevista. Caso contrário, está autorizado o ataque militar sobre aquele que desobedecer. O Quarteto Fantástico deu o exemplo, efetuando seu cadastro, mas alguns permanecem resistentes à nova ordem. Ainda há aqueles que procuram sair do país sem o devido registro, acabando por ensejar inúmeros conflitos na fronteira com o México..."._

_ Viu? É disso que eu estava falando! _ Disse Clinton, sentando-se no sofá e se segurando para não descansar os pés na mesinha.

_ Isso ainda vai dar confusão. Sempre dá. Esses políticos são ingênuos achando que podem controlar quem lhes poupa a vida.

_ Hm. Talvez estejam contando muito com a ajuda do Rogers e do Stark. Os dois foram contratados para apoiar o programa e estão na linha de frente nos conflitos.

_ Que idiotice... Quero ver se obrigarem um Hulk da vida a se cadastrar. _ Natália sentou-se ao lado do amigo e pegou sua tigela de volta _ Será divertido. Aliais, por que essa decisão?

_ Ainda é aquela história do pássaro de fogo. As pessoas estão assustadas, e se existe alguém tão poderoso assim... _ Deu de ombros _ Claro que o governo vai querer descobrir. _ Em seguida mirou a espiã _ Hei! Seria legal descobrir o que foi isso, não acha?

_ Eu sou uma espiã, não uma cientista.

_ Vamos, pode parar de pensar em trabalho por um segundo? Já vimos coisas que vão além do nosso alcance. Não é fantástico? Vamos, pense nisso como um jogo.

Natália baixou a cabeça e riu, raciocinando por um momento acerca da questão:

_ Hm... Tocha Humana? Dizem que ele adora chamar a atenção.

_ Alcançando tantos países assim em um tempo tão curto? Acho que nem mesmo aquele playboy conseguiria fazer isso.

_ Deixe isso para os cientistas desvendarem, Clint.

Clinton descansou a cabeça no espaldar do sofá:

_ Falando em playboy, Tony deve estar se divertindo desvendando esse enigma.

_ É bem a cara dele.

Os dois riram.

* * *

De fato, Tony Stark estava enfurnado em seu escritório, com os olhos fixos nas imagens passadas no notebook de alta tecnologia.

Uma xícara de café quase frio lhe fazia companhia. O queixo apoiado na mão recebia uma massagem do dedo polegar. A mão livre tamborilava os dedos na mesa. A mente processava a mesma ideia várias vezes. Precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Tony desligou o aparelho e se levantou, programando rapidamente a armadura. Uma vez vestido sob a identidade de Homem de Ferro, saltou da sacada e acionou os jatos para voar em frente.

_ Como vai, senhor? _ A voz computadorizada da máquina fez a pergunta de praxe.

_ Vamos fazer uma longa caminhada. Faça uma ligação para Chales Xavier.

_ Sim, senhor.

Os números foram digitados pelo compudador, e a voz do destinatário se fez ouvir.

_ _Stark?_

_ Quanto tempo, não é, professor? Alguns dos seus alunos andou aprontando por acaso?

__ Nenhum dos mutantes da instituição tem poder para contornar o planeta. Além disso, ordenei a todos os que estão em minha escola a se registrarem, embora alguns tenham questionado... __Suspirou _ _Estamos diante de um acontecimento fantástico._

_ Sei, sei. E desvendar esse acontecimento é uma questão de honra para mim. Só liguei pra avisar que vou viajar. Cuide de tudo na minha ausência.

__ Stark, não faça nada sem consultar os outros membros._

_ Fique tranquilo. Eu só pretendo fazer uma viagem. Uma looonga viagem, sabe? Agora me dê licença. Preciso falar com meu parceiro de assuntos problemáticos. _ Desligou.

O Homem de Ferro já estava saindo da cidade quando pediu para a máquina fazer a segunda ligação. Segundos depois se ouviu a voz familiar na linha.

__ Steve Rogers falando._

_ Que beleza. Já sabe usar um celular! Estou impressionado.

Ouviu-se um suspiro impaciente do outro lado. O Capitão América poderia ter dito "vá se ferrar", mas preferiu fazer a pergunta esperada:

__ O que você quer?_

_ Só dar um aviso... Mas primeiro me responda, você continua fazendo o dever de casa?

__ Ainda estou trabalhando nesses registros. Por Deus! Isso é pelo bem dos Estados Unidos, mas eles continuam revoltados com tudo!_

_ Poxa, como eu lamento por você _ Ironizou _ Boa sorte com os protocolos. Diga ao senhor Presidente que farei uma viagem... Hm... Nesse exato momento.

__ Que? Stark, você concordou em ajudar no serviço! E se todos se rebelarem?_

_ Você é o supersoldado, não? E vou ajudar, mas primeiro... Preciso cuidar dos meus assuntos. Eu sou muito curioso, acredita? Até mais.

__ Stark, espere!_

_ Tchau, picolé. _ Desligou _ Aff. Quero estar bem longe quando essa gente destruir a cidade de uma vez.

_ Está querendo localizar Bruce Benner, senhor? _ Inquiriu a máquina.

_ Leu a minha mente. Junte todos os dados da minha pesquisa sobre ele. Andei colhendo muito material e ainda não deu tempo de ler tudo, acredita?

_ O Sr. Benner sabe que o senhor o segue?

_ Não faça perguntas capciosas. _ Revirou os olhos _ Então? O que temos?

A máquina processou todos os arquivos repassados.

_ Espere, espere ai. Pare onde está. Esse documento. Esse mesmo. Volte duas páginas. Isso. _ Localizou novamente uma frase que deixara passar _ "Betty Benner"? Bruce não me contou que era casado.

_ Viúvo, senhor.

_ ...

_ Ele havia tentado se matar segundos antes dela ser dada como morta. E não foi só uma vez.

Por algum tempo, o Homem de Ferro manteve-se calado, apenas seguindo o seu caminho pelo espaço.

_ E eu achava idiotice vasculhar a vida pessoal dele.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Steve se jogava no sofá, indignado com a notícia dada por Tony. Como seu amigo – e ele admitia isso – podia ser tão relapso com as próprias responsabilidades? Tanto o Capitão América quanto o Homem de Ferro se empenharam em ajudar o governo no registro... Mas por que estava com a sensação de que Tony estava, de alguma forma, tirando vantagem disso?

A campainha tocou, e o supersoldado se levantou para atendê-la.

_ Um instante.

Quem apareceu do outro lado da porta foi uma bela mulher com os cabelos verdes, lisos e soltos, e olhos de esmeralda. Usava um conjunto de nylon verde (deixando a barriga à mostra) e um lenço de mesma cor tapando metade do rosto. Uma figura impossível de não ser notada.

O Capitão América ergueu as sobrancelhas surpresa ao mirá-la:

_ Como passou pela portaria sem me avisarem? Posso ajudá-la?

_ Sim, capitão.

A mente do Capitão América raciocinou em tempo recorde, assim que viu a mulher erguer a mão esquerda e do punho emanar uma luz verde. O soldado recuou num pulo antes que a mão da mulher atravessasse seu peito. Em seguida deu uma cambalhota para trás, já se colocando em posição de guarda.

_ Mas o que...? _ Steve parou de falar, concentrando-se na inimiga.

_ Nada pessoal, capitão. Mas usarei você para dar meu aviso. _ Fechou o punho esquerdo e franziu o cenho.

_ Quem é você?

_ Pode me chamar de Escorpião.

**Continua**

* * *

Vocês podem estar se perguntando: Thor e Loki não irão aparecer? Sim, irão sim. Mas não deu pra fazer isso nesse capítulo.  
Bem, eu tive que escolher entre ser fiel aos quadrinhos e ser fiel ao filme e optei pelo filme. Talvez porque eu achei o filme legal ou então pelo fato de que o filme foi que despertou em mim a vontade de escrever uma fic com personagens da Marvel. Sendo assim, peço desculpas aos fãs de plantão por qualquer distorção na história dos quadrinhos.  
Bem, espero que tenham gostado. Abraços.


	2. Chapter 2

Péssima hora para estar sem o escudo. Péssima hora mesmo. Por reflexo, Rogers recuou a passos rápidos e virou a estante de livros em cima de Escorpião. Seus instintos de soldado diziam que era melhor ficar longe da mão esquerda da mulher.

_ Não da pra saber o porquê estamos lutando, não é mesmo? _ Inquiriu o Capitão América alcançando o seu escudo em cima da outra estante e defletindo o soco da oponente, empurrando-a para trás depois.

_ É essa lei idiota! Está nos submetendo ao controle do governo! _ Abriu a palma da mão mostrando uma bomba caseira de gás lacrimogêneo.

_ ... _Shit_.

A bomba foi jogada e o gás tornou o ambiente sufocante. Rogers sentiu seus olhos arderem e o ar faltar. Uma pessoa normal já teria ficado temporariamente cega e com a pele em brasas. Conseguiu ver a silhueta da inimiga próxima à janela apontando algo para ele.

Algo como uma arma de três canos com trinta e seis balas.

A munição foi descarregada em cima do Capitão, em grupos de três, restando ao mesmo apenas recuar como podia, desviar e defender-se com o escudo. Não poderia ficar apenas se resguardando. Estava claro que o objetivo da mulher era se aproximar. Precisava se afastar.

Steve deixou-se desprotegido por um momento e acabou acertado na perna. Suportou a dor latente e aproveitou o momento para atirar o escudo na oponente. Um lançamento tão potente que fez a inimiga ser jogada para trás, perder o equilíbrio e cair para fora do apartamento. A mulher segurou-se a tempo na laje mais próxima que sua mão alcançou e ficou pendurada no primeiro andar do pequeno prédio. Tomou impulso para que suas duas mãos a segurassem e reuniu forças para subir.

No entanto, um repentino trovão cortou o espaço. Um disparo tão próximo que o posterior estrondo teve potência suficiente para fazer o solo tremer e os dedos de Escorpião abandonarem a laje, cedendo a mulher à gravidade.

_ AAAAAH!

As costas da invasora colidiram com o capô de um carro, fazendo o alarme disparar, e seu corpo saiu rolando até o chão. O barulho e a cena chamaram a atenção da vizinhança, para o desgosto da agressora.

Steve suspirou aliviado enquanto via a moça correr para longe da multidão. Largou o escudo, sentou-se no sofá e olhou para a estante revirada.

Agora tinha que arrumar a bagunça.

* * *

A chegada da aurora tirando o véu da escuridão foi assistida pelo Homem de Ferro e sua passagem pela fronteira entre Estados Unidos e Canadá. Tony não tinha exatamente um plano, mas tão somente uma ideia. Sim, ideia é uma boa palavra para o que se passava pela sua cabeça.

_ Senhor? _ Chamou a voz da inteligência artificial contida na máquina.

_ Diga, JARVIS.

_ Reed Richards está na linha.

_ A essa hora? A mulher invisível o mandou dormir no sofá por acaso?

_ Devo atendê-lo?

_ Sim, sim.

Dois segundos, e a voz de Reed pôde ser ouvida.

_ _Stark._

_ Deixe-me adivinhar, Senhor Fantástico. Xavier falou com você.

__ Disse que você ia viajar e não falou o propósito._

_ Olha, por que vocês não se reúnem lá com o presidente e conversam sobre a quantidade de amostras de sangue que conseguiram colecionar? Ah, e muito espero você, Reed. O Quarteto Fantástico fazendo registros sem precisar coletar sangue...

__ Sabemos que não há necessidade. Somos contatos do governo. Infelizmente, Xavier não conseguiu fazer um pacto para resguardar os mutantes sob a guarda dele._

_ Muitos lamentam isso. Fazer o que, não?

__ Essa pesquisa não está voltada pra nós, você sabe disso. Há pessoas que podem nos surpreender. Olhe só, ficamos sabendo que Escorpião atacou o Capitão América ontem a noite. Os registros dizem que da mão esquerda dela emana veneno._

_ Sério? Espero que o Bandeira esteja bem. Hm. Talvez ela seja forte, mas não o suficiente para atrair você sabe o que.

__ Conheço algo mais forte. Pena que não está no país._

_ ...

__ Stark, precisamos fazer alguma coisa para atrair o Hulk. Ele não pode ser descartado._

_ Acho que procuramos alguém que costuma manter o controle da situação, e não que se descontrole totalmente.

__ Não. Precisamos de alguém forte e ele é um forte candidato._

_ Ele não combina com ela.

__ Isso não cabe somente a você julgar. Precisamos atrair Benner e coletar informações sobre a força de Hulk._

_ Você realmente acha que um monstro verde gigante pode gerar o caos que vocês tanto temem? _ Pensou um pouco _ É. Faz sentido. Até logo, Reed.

__ Stark, não desl..._

A ligação foi encerrada.

Longe dali, dentro da mansão Xavier, lar de mutantes que por diversos motivos foram abandonados pela sua família, o Senhor Fantástico desligava o celular com um humor nada agradável. Era conhecido pela sua mente brilhante e, principalmente, por se tratar de um homem com corpo elástico.

O lado dele estava um senhor completamente calvo, sentado numa cadeira computadorizada flutuante. Professor Charles Xavier, ou professor X, famoso pela grandiosidade de seu poder psíquico.

_ Apenas perdi tempo. _ Resmungou Reed.

_ Estou realmente preocupado... Se o pássaro for exatamente o que o Doutor Estranho disse que era...

_Nem falei sobre o Doutor Estranho. Stark não gosta dele, nem eu. Tsc. A diferença é aquele cabeça de lata fundou um grupo e se nega a trabalhar em equipe.

_ O que não nos surpreende.

A porta foi aberta por uma mulher de longos cabelos ruivos e lisos, olhos azuis, vestida com um colam preto que facilitava o movimento. Seu nome era Jean Grey.

_ Professor Xavier? _ Inquiriu ela _ O senhor me chamou?

_Chamei sim, Jean. Steve Rogers, o Capitão América, foi atacado ontem por uma mulher que se intitula Escorpião. Isso pode ensejar outros conflitos. É melhor você oferecer reforço nessa missão governamental. Reed se ofereceu para escoltá-la.

_ Oh... Sim, professor.

Reed sorriu e cumprimentou o professor com um leve movimento da cabeça:

_ Conversamos depois, professor. _ Em seguida se voltou para Jean _ Eu esperarei até você se preparar, senhorita Gray.

_ Ah, claro.

* * *

México.

Deitado no sofá, Clinton franziu o cenho quando os raios do sol o tiraram do mundo dos sonhos. Pegou uma almofada qualquer, jogada pelo chão, e colocou-a sobre a própria face.

Nessa mesma hora seu celular tocou.

O espião processou uma série de xingamentos que a preguiça o impediu de proferir, abriu os olhos e pegou o aparelho de cima da mesa de centro. Em seguida apertou no botão de viva-voz.

_ Fale, Fury.

_ _Que bom que Natália está com você. Fiquei sabendo. Preciso mesmo falar com vocês dois. Coloque-a na linha._

Natália adentrou o local com hobbie e já com um café quente em mãos.

_ Pode falar, Nick. Estou ouvindo.

_ _Não se fala em outra coisa nas manchetes do dia. O Capitão América foi atacado por uma mulher que atende pela alcunha de Escorpião._

_ Ah, isso não é novidade. _ Clinton deu de ombros _ Steve sabia que uma hora alguém ia querer acertar as contas com ele.

__ Sim. Mas talvez ela possa ser útil. Ela já andou deixando sua marca em certos lugares. Achamos que pode ser Carmilla Black, filha de Monica Rappaccini, uma cientista que ainda está sob a mira do FBI._

Natália abriu a boca, já receosa com a ideia do comandante.

_ Ah, não, Nick . Nem pense. Eu sei exatamente qual será o próximo passo.

_ _Acredite. Os dois lados ganham com essa proposta. Vou mandar as instruções por e-mail._

Encerrada a ligação, os espiões se entreolharam.

* * *

Nova York. Dificilmente um cidadão passeava pelas ruas do Brooklin sem olhar para trás. Seja pela fila de super humanos que se formava em frente a um prédio público, seja por dois seres que passeavam com trajes nada convencionais.

Dois deuses, na verdade.

Loki olhou para trás e uma mulher que havia feito o mesmo quando passou por ele, empalideceu e virou o rosto, seguindo seu caminho apressadamente.

_ Estamos chamando a atenção. _ Comentou Thor _ Do jeito que você gosta.

_ Honestamente, estamos indo ao encontro de um homem que veste um uniforme azul com listras e estrelas. Não chamamos a atenção se comparado a isso.

_ Gostaria de saber quem exatamente estamos procurando. Sete bilhões de pessoas no mundo e apenas uma nos trará problemas. Seria mais fácil se nosso pai...

_ _Seu_... Pai.

Thor fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e contando de um até dez. Era melhor não brigar.

_ Seria mais fácil se Odin nos desse uma pista. _ Falou o loiro por fim.

Loki ficou calado. Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram de uma forma muito sutil enquanto o deus da injúria mirava o chão um pouco pensativo.

_ Talvez ele não queira que evitemos o fenômeno, mas sim que estejamos preparados para enfrentá-lo. _ Concluiu.

Pararam de andar ao verem referida a fila.

_ Ele deve estar la dentro. Vamos.

Dentro do estabelecimento, Steeve cuidava de preencher os protocolos e encaminhar os resgistrados à sala de coleta para a retirada do sangue. Infelizmente muitas caras feias. Felizmente nenhuma revolta.

A próxima pessoa a se aproximar de sua mesa, no entanto, deu-lhe um susto:

_ Loki! _ Levantou-se e se colocou em posição de guarda prontamente.

O sorriso falso do deus da injúria combinado com o brilho de seus olhos verdes causavam uma certa repugnância em Rogers, além de uma vontade crescente de usar o escudo naquele exato momento.

_ Sentiu minha falta, capitão?

_ Loki. _ Censurou Thor, juntando-se a ele.

Por um momento o Capitão América ficou sem palavras. Thor e Loki juntos. Dois deuses nórdicos juntos... Aquilo poderia ser um mal sinal.

_ ... Por que estão aqui?

_ Tivemos que vir pra cá, já que o pássaro de fogo resolveu sobrevoar a Terra. _ Respondeu o deus dos raios.

_ Então sabe sobre o tal fenômeno?

Enquanto conversavam, Loki olhou entediado para os humanos na fila, sendo consumido por uma vontade latente de enfrentá-los só para passar o tempo, mas depois se voltou para a dupla com desdém.

_ Será que podemos conversar sobre isso em outro lugar?

* * *

Apartamento de Rogers. Perto do meio dia.

Loki mantinha-se sentado no sofá, mergulhado nos próprios pensamentos, com a espinha curva e os cotovelos apoiado nas pernas. Olhava para a janela como se sua mente estivesse fora de sintonia.

Thor dividia a mesa de jantar com o Capitão América. No momento, mirava a quietude do irmão por um tempo, até que decidiu voltar sua atenção para o soldado:

_ Meu pai nos enviou para a Terra depois que ficou sabendo do fenômeno. Loki e eu.

_ E vocês confiam no Loki? Depois de tudo o que fez?

_ Em caso de sucesso na missão, ele terá a pena reduzida pela metade. Além disso meu pai o desarmou e implantou um selo que limita seu poder e sua liberdade. Ainda que Loki saia da linha, não poderá ir muito longe.

_ Ainda não entendi por que ele veio.

_ Ele é inteligente e pode ser útil. Odin sabe o que faz. _ Afastou-se um pouco da mesa e pegou um pergaminho preso na cintura _ O motivo de virmos não é nada relacionado diretamente à Asgard, mas pode comprometer qualquer mundo que, digamos, for da vontade do espírito.

_ Espírito? De quem estamos falando?

O deus do trovão abriu o pergaminho, mostrando a figura de uma ave:

_ Estamos falando da Fênix.

**Continua**

* * *

Aew. Espero que tenham gostado do segundo capítulo, especialmente você, Aquarius Chann. Obrigada pela review e... Rsrsrsrs! O Tony é o Tony. Inigualável.


	3. Chapter 3

_A Fênix é uma das entidades cósmicas mais antigas e temidas já encontrada. Tem o poder de cortar e regenerar qualquer parte do universo, e de destruí-lo inteiramente perante o que se entende por "O Julgamento da Fênix". _

_Durante seu tempo como uma entidade sensível, ela atravessou o cosmos assim como outros seres cósmicos. Todavia, em eras passadas, __a Força Fênix, que antigamente era uma massa disforme de energia, veio a Terra e encontrou um mago chamado Feron, cujos devaneios levaram a Fênix a adotar a forma de pássaro de fogo._

_O mesmo pássaro que os humanos viram um dia desses._

Steve ouvia boquiaberto à narração de Thor.

_ Então foi isso que percorreu a linha do Equador...? A força Fênix?

Loki revirou os olhos e levantou-se do sofá para se aproximar da dupla:

_ Está tão surpreso assim? Pelo visto você é o último a saber das coisas.

_ Loki. _ Thor o chamou seriamente, mas o deus da injúria o ignorou.

_ Humano idiota, você está ajudando a registrar as pessoas com poderes sobrenaturais e a coletar informações sobre elas. Por que acha que está fazendo isso? Pra estudar os pontos fracos dessas pessoas caso arrumem confusão? É um bom plano, claro que é. Saber como lidar com cada cidadão com... Habilidades especiais depois de estudar as característica deles. Isso será muito útil no futuro, mas agora, o objetivo está além desse conceito. Seu governante sabe que outro humano pode fazer um pacto com a Fênix e quer ter a chance de manipulá-la.

O Capitão América só precisou de alguns minutos para tirar uma conclusão acerca daquelas palavras. E feito isso, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Em seguida, franziu o cenho deixando claro o repentino aborrecimento:

_ Aquele desgraçado... _ Grunhiu pegando o celular.

* * *

Alasca. Temperatura abaixo de zero. A densa neve refletia a luz do sol a ponto de dificultar a visão de qualquer um, mas Bruce Benner já estava acostumado com isso. Morava no local mais afastado da cidade de Kenai, sem qualquer vizinhança. Sua rotina envolvia uma quantidade ínfima de pessoas, tendo em vista que ia para o centro da cidade apenas para fazer as compras de mantimentos.

Ao chegar à casa de madeira, fechou a porta e jogou a sacola de pano no sofá de couro antes de tirar o casaco.

Foi nesse momento que alguém o surpreendeu:

__ Pra quem quer se esconder, você faz isso muito mal, doutor._

Bruce olhou rapidamente para o ponto de origem da voz e, ao encontrar Tony com roupas de frio e braços cruzados, abriu a boca e franziu o cenho sem saber o que dizer.

_ Alasca é território americano. _ Prosseguiu o Homem de Ferro _ Por que não foi pra outro país?

Bruce deixou escapar um riso levemente confuso. Após processar que Stark estava realmente ali, balançou a cabeça e terminou de tirar o casaco:

_ Eu não estou fugindo do registro, só... Acho que ter o menor contato possível com a civilização faça bem pra mim. _ Respondeu. Em seguida pegou a sacola _ Eles já tem todas as informações que precisam sobre o Hulk e mesmo se não tivessem, eu não precisaria fugir. Conheço a força do "outro cara".

_ Tsc. Bem pensado. Eu devia ter dito isso a eles.

_ Eles quem? Estão atrás de mim? _ Pensou um pouco _ _Você_ veio me levar?

_ Heim? Ah, não, não, não. Ia ser muito doloroso testar minha nova armadura enfrentando a sua besta interior. Não. Eu vim falar de... Ciência.

O dono da casa deixou clara a incredulidade acerca da frase do amigo. A boca aberta não achou uma boa frase pra formular, o que ficava bem evidente, considerando o cenho franzido. Benner então balançou a cabeça e decidiu arriscar um assunto:

_ Hm... Talvez queira falar do pássaro de fogo?

_ Bingo.

_ Eu não tenho interesse nesse fenômeno...

_ Mas o que acha que é? _ Insistiu Tony.

Ele não desistiria até ter sua resposta. Benner sabia disso.

_ Hm... Energia pura, talvez? Sabe, uma pessoa teria que estar a uma considerável distância para não perder o foco da energia. Essa ave deu a volta ao mundo pela linha do Equador em um intervalo de tempo relativamente curto... Se existisse um ser humano assim, então estaríamos diante de alguém formidável.

_ Isso porque você não tem interesse.

Bruce riu.

Um movimento quase - quase - involuntário seguiu a frase de Tony. Havia deixado seus olhos escorregarem pelo anular esquerdo do amigo, procurando uma marca característica do que foi um compromisso. E realmente havia uma, quase apagada pelo tempo.

_ Digamos que eu tenho alguns contatos... _ O Homem de Ferro se esforçou para mudar o foco de sua mirada _ Contatos cujos estudos afirmam que uma massa de energia já passou por aqui antes e ficou sob controle de alguém. O que acha?

_ Veio de tão longe pra falar sobre isso?

_ Eu sou uma pessoa difícil de entender. _ Stark sorriu e deu de ombros _ Então? Quer tomar um café?

* * *

Nova York. Quarta tentativa de ligação. Steve suspirou e desistiu de usar o celular.

_Stark desligou de propósito.

_ Tudo bem. _ Thor falava massageando o próprio cenho _ Falamos com Tony depois. De uma forma ou de outra, a Fênix está latente na Terra, procurando um hospedeiro, e ela _vai_ encontrar um. Precisamos estar preparados.

_ Mas se ela tem o poder sobre o universo, como vamos derrotá-la?

_ É impossível. _ Loki respondeu com arrogância _ Os humanos estão condenados e Odin nos mandou aqui apenas pra nos condenar também.

_ Cale-se, Loki! _ Thor imediatamente viu-se de pé, há poucos passos do irmão _ Nosso pai jamais faria iss...

_ Seu pai!

_ _Nosso_ pai! Não estamos aqui para sermos simplesmente sacrificados! Estamos em uma missão!

_ Sete bilhões de mortais no mundo e apenas um pode fazer o trato com a Fênix, cujo poder transcende às habilidades de dois deuses. Tem certeza que estamos em uma missão? Se estivermos, os resultados serão tão eficazes quanto o de ratos que planejam eliminar um ninho de cobras.

_ Quando vai aprender a confiar no juízo de Odin, Loki?

Um silêncio enigmático pontuou a pergunta. Por um minuto foi possível ver nos olhos de Loki um brilho há tempos não visto. Um brilho sincero com uma capa de amargura.

_ Quando tudo não parecer uma grande mentira. _ Respondeu por fim.

O clima sufocante preencheu o ambiente enquanto a mirada de ambos os deuses se cruzavam. Steve não ligou. Sua atenção havia se voltado unicamente para o pergaminho enquanto sua mente tentava elaborar uma possível estratégia para lidar com a criatura.

De repente o hino dos Estados Unidos soou de seu celular.

_ Alô.

_ _Capitão América?_ _ Uma voz feminina foi ouvida.

_ Sim, mas como tem esse número? Você trabalha para o governo?

_ _Não, sou apenas uma espécie de reforço. Meu nome é Jean Grey, trabalho na mansão Xavier, você deve ter ouvido falar. Vim para ajudá-lo no registro, mas não o acho aqui._

_ ... Ah! _ Steve se segurou para não bater na própria testa _ Desculpe-me, eu tive que me ausentar, mas já estou à caminho do meu posto. Logo estarei ai.

_ _Eu o aguardarei._

Rogers desligou o celular e levantou-se:

_ Preciso voltar ao trabalho. Tem comida na geladeira e umas roupas em cima da cama. Eu ia doar aquelas peças pra caridade, mas podem usá-la _ Colocou a máscara e pegou o escudo _ Comportem-se e não destruam minha casa. _ Pediu antes de ir embora.

A porta foi fechada pelo dono do apartamento num baque seco. Depois só se ouviu o barulho do relógio.

Thor e Loki se encararam. Este último bufou e afastou-se do loiro.

_ Eu sempre achava que a situação nunca poderia piorar, e agora terei realmente que viver como um mero mortal. Pior. De baixo do mesmo teto que você.

Thor cruzou os braços e ergueu as sobrancelhas, mostrando o que parecia ser um discretíssimo sorriso zombeteiro:

_ Você se acostuma.

* * *

Longe dali, na periferia da cidade, a garota que atendia pela alcunha de Escorpião, agora com vestes casuais, entrou na própria casa e jogou as chaves em cima da mesa de centro. Caminhou até a cozinha, abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa com água para beber pelo gargalo.

Assustou-se, no entanto, ao ouvir o som de um passo a mais. Soltou a garrafa e olhou para trás, pronta pra atacar os invasores com sua mão esquerda.

_ Hei, hei! _ Chamou Clint assim que foi descoberto _ Calma. Se quiséssemos brigar, já teríamos dado o primeiro golpe.

Ao lado do Gavião Arqueiro estava a Viúva Negra. Ambos aparentemente desarmados.

_ Cinco minutos para me dizerem quem são. _ Anunciou a Escorpião.

_ Atualmente trabalhamos para a Shield, mas isso não vem ao caso _ Respondeu Natália _ Ou talvez venha. _ Mostrou-lhe uma pasta de papel com alguns documentos em seu interior _ Certo... Carmilla Black?

A Escorpião ergueu as sobrancelhas surpresa e a Viúva Negra jogou a pasta na mesa. Os documentos foram espalhados pela madeira, revelando um dossiê completo da dona da casa.

_ Como conseguiram essas informações sobre mim?

_ Coisa da Shield. Você não imagina do que ela é capaz. Em todo o caso, é de nosso interesse que você se junte ao grupo. Ou não quer obter informações sobre seus verdadeiros pais?

Carmilla não conseguiu esconder o espanto.

_ Sabemos que foi adotada, garota, e sabemos sobre sua mãe biológica _ o Arqueiro esclareceu de uma vez, colocando-se um passo à frente da espiã _ Mônica Rappaccini, uma terrorista mundial. Queremos encontrá-la tanto quanto você.

_ Como saberei que não é uma armadilha para coletarem meus dados?

_ A Shield não está interessada nisso. É mais importante ter você como nossa aliada do que nossa inimiga no momento. Afinal, parece que temos os mesmos interesses.

Carmilla saiu da posição de ataque e passou a olhar para os documentos na mesa.

Um deles mostrava a foto de Mônica Rappaccini, a mulher que ela queria encontrar.

**Continua**

* * *

Obrigada desde já pelos reviews. Aliais, é hora de respondê-las.

Lady Santos: Que bom que gostou. Já ajeitei o sobrenome da Jean. Obrigada pela dica. No entanto, o nome do Arqueiro é Clinton Francis Barton. "Clint" é a abreviação do nome original mesmo. Já Natália Romanov ou Natasha Romanoff são variantes do nome dela escrito em russo. Daí se usar a escrita nas duas formas. Eu optei por usar Natália mesmo. Bem, abraços!

Aquarius Chann: O Tony realmente consegue roubar a cena, não? Rsrsrsrs. Ele faz por merecer mesmo. Bem, eu agradeço muito por você estar gostando. Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo também. Abraços!


End file.
